


The One Where Ed Gets Shot

by CapsOff2



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst?, Arkham Asylum, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Gun Violence, Hospitals, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Revenge, The Iceberg Lounge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsOff2/pseuds/CapsOff2
Summary: Nygma suffers a near death experience. Oswald and Morgan are not happy.





	The One Where Ed Gets Shot

Morgan’s POV(POV for entire story)

I’m just relaxing in my room in Mount Justice, when Red Hood starts calling me on my communicator. I pick up. “Yeah Hood? What’d ya need?”  
Jason’s face is serious as he replies, “Riddler’s been shot.” My blood immediately goes cold and my voice goes an octave higher when I reply.  
“What?”  
“He’s been shot.”  
“By who? When? Where? Why?”  
“We’re still working on a blood test of blood found at the scene. He was shot about 10 minutes ago on 32nd street. We don’t know why.”  
“Where is he? What’s his condition? Can I come and see him?”  
“We’re at Gotham General Hospital. We persuaded the staff to help, only the few decent ones there know. He’s in critical condition but alive. Yes, you can see him.”  
“I’m on my way.”  
“Alright, and Shadow?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t do anything rash.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Alright. Red Hood, over.” He cuts out and I take a shaky breath. Ed’s been shot. One of my brothers has been shot(not biological). I pull on my costume quickly and walk to the zeta beam. I beam to one of the ones in Gotham and check my coordinates before programming my bike to arrive at them. It arrives a minute later, and I climb on, not bothering with the helmet. I’m going to go to GGH, but first I have a stop to make, and a friend to pick up. I pull up outside of a shady looking bar. I barely glance at the sign above the place before walking to the door and knocking harshly. I stand next to the door and when a man opens it I grab him and hold a gun to his head. “Be smart and fetch your boss, would you, and I mean the boss? Don’t say he isn’t here, I know that’s not true.” The man nods, frightened, and goes inside, pulling the door closed behind him. A few minutes later the door is thrown open by another man. This time, I relax a little at the sight of him. Still looks like the man I met him as. Tall, lanky, strange nose, and—I grimace at the realization, upset, the limp.  
“Yes?” He hisses to nobody, before looking around for someone. I take the opportunity to surprise him.  
“Oswald,” I say plainly, watching him jump before fixing his gaze on me. His scowl breaks up and he smiles a little.  
“Shadow. So good to see you again. You know you’re always welcome at the Iceberg Lounge.” Seeing my expression, however, his face falls a little. “Is something wrong?”  
“Ed’s been shot Oswald,” I say, my voice cracking a little. I watch as his face slowly morphs into one of hurt and anger.  
“What?” He hisses. “By who?”  
“We still don’t know. Right now he’s at GGH. Critical condition. Figured I ought to tell you. I’m heading there myself, thought you’d want to come.”  
“Of course I do,” he says. He turns and snaps his fingers twice. “Tom,” he says, catching a man’s attention. “Watch over the lounge while I’m gone. Anything goes wrong and you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?” The man nods and hurries away. Oswald turns back to me. “Is this really happening?” He asks, his tone showing his hope that it’s not.  
“I’m afraid so,” I say, walking back towards the motorcycle. He follows me.   
“Do you have a spare helmet?” He asks. I nod and pull out a little square, he raises his eyebrows at it but I press a tiny button and it expands into a helmet that looks like a penguin(because why not). Oswald takes it and looks at it for a moment before strapping it on. I climb on and he climbs on behind me.   
“Hold on.” I say. “Tightly, we’re gonna go fast.” He nods and wraps his arms around me. I rev up the motorcycle and we speed off into the night, Oswald’s grip tightening when he realizes how fast I meant. We arrive at Gotham General in a few minutes, and I dismount the motorcycle, with Oswald shakingly climbing off behind me. He takes off the helmet and hands it to me, and I press the button again and watch it shrink back into a square, and put it into the small compartment on my motorcycle for them. I then program the bike to go back to the Batcave, and it speeds off. We then walk towards the doors, and they open and shut behind us. We walk up to the reception desk and the man looks up briefly before doing a double take. I look at him calmly and state, “Hello. We were wondering which room the Riddler is in.”  
He stares at me and then at Oswald, before saying shakily, “He’s in room 215 A. Please don’t hurt me.”  
“Sir, we aren’t here to hurt anyone, but we would greatly appreciate it if you would refrain from calling the cops,” I say, sighing, and he shakily nods. We walk briskly(or as briskly as Oswald can) towards the elevator. We get in and I press the button marked “2.” The elevator rises slowly and when it reaches the top we walk out and into the hall marked “Rooms 211-220.” I look towards the left wall with the “A” rooms. 209—212—214. I pause in front of the door marked “215 A.” Oswald stops beside me and I take a deep breath and open the door. Inside is a sight that I didn’t expect: Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin are all standing, facing the door. I stop with Oswald behind me. Well, this just got a little more complicated.  
“Hey Shadow, wondering when you’d show up,” Red Hood says.  
“Yeah, I had to stop and pick up a friend,” I say, and cautiously, Oswald steps out beside me. Immediately Red Hood reaches for a gun and Robin reaches for a katana, but they hesitate when I raise my hand.  
“Shadow, what is he doing here?” Red Hood inquires, tension evident on his tone.  
“He’s an old friend of Ed and I,” I state simply, shrugging my shoulders. They relax a bit, and I ask, “Speaking of Ed, how is he?” They shuffle around a bit and I hear a sharp, nearly silent, intake of breath from Oswald. I know how he feels, my heart feels like it’s twisting. “He’s not dead, is he?” I ask tensely. Batman shakes his head.  
“As Hood told you, he’s in critical condition. He suffered multiple gunshots, one of them punctured a lung. It’s a miracle he didn’t die,” he says. I inhale sharply at that. A punctured lung? Miracle he didn’t die? Those are bright red bleeding flags. Hell not flags, banners.   
“Any results on who shot him?” I demand.  
“We don’t have anything yet, but the tests should be done soon,” Batman says.  
“How many times was he shot?”  
“5 times: one to the lung, one to the hip, one in each leg and one in his left hand.”  
“How were you able to deduce that the blood you’re testing wasn’t Ed’s?”  
“We saw the event unfold and saw the Riddler pull a knife out and get the man once in his gun arm. It left a trail when he ran away. Very short, but we managed to get a sample.”  
“What do you plan to do with Ed after he recovers, and don’t say Arkham?”  
“Shadow——”  
“No Batman, Edward isn’t getting thrown back in that hellhole right after this.”  
“He’s a threat.”  
“In this condition he’s not. 5 gunshot wounds, Batman. Those guards will eat him alive. These things take time to heal, mentally and physically. Trust me, I know. There has to be someplace he can go. Or better yet, just let him go back to his apartment. Ed’s a smart man.”  
“.....”  
“.....”  
“We’ll discuss this at another time.”  
“Bat—fine.”  
“.....Well the boys and I are going to head back to base. If you need anything, contact one of us.”  
“Will do. Batman?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you for not leaving Edward to die in the streets, it is greatly appreciated,” I say, Oswald nodding at what I said to show his gratitude.  
“I may hunt criminals, but I won’t leave them to die in the streets. Goodnight Shadow. And Penguin?”  
“Yes, Batman?” Oswald asks confidently.  
“Make one wrong move, and I can’t guarantee that you’ll have all your teeth intact.”  
“I’m not heartless, Batman. I wouldn’t harm my fa-friends,” Oswald states sharply, clearly offended. Batman just closes the door behind himself. Oswald and I are left alone in the room. Well except for Ed. We exchange glances before walking farther into the room, and Oswald slowly pulls away the curtain that separates Ed from us. I gasp a little at the sight. I had expected Ed to be in pretty bad condition, but I underestimated it so much. He has an oxygen mask on to help him breathe, with multiple IVs hooked up to him in various locations. His usual fairly pale complexion has lightened until he’s almost as white as a sheet. His eyes are shut with the glasses removed, and his face is screwed up in obvious discomfort. A hand flies up to cover my mouth as I feel tears begin to prick at the corners of my eyes.  
“Oh Ed,” I breathe in a whisper, placing my hand carefully on his head. Out of the corner of my eye I see Oswald coming to stand beside me, placing his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. We stand like that for a few minutes, before I receive a message from Red Hood.

Bold is Jason and non-bold is Morgan

Shadow.  
What?  
We’ve got a match from the blood test.  
Who?!  
It’s from a man named Charles Gaines.  
What!? Oh, well that’s just great.  
You know him?  
One of Joker’s few identified henchmen.   
That sick bastard ordered this?!  
Most likely. Think this is some sort of trap or something?  
Could be. You should probably alert Penguin to this, and Riddler when he wakes up.  
I plan to. Hood?  
Yeah?  
You won’t get mad if I hug or sleep in the same bed as them, right? Nothing romantic, it’s just a family thing.  
No, I won’t get mad. They’re your friends. So what’s the deal with you guys anyway? You called them family.  
Long story short, we bonded when we were younger. You know what I mean?  
Oh yeah, before that whole huge thing that I still don’t understand.  
So yeah, we’re pretty much family.  
Ah, makes sense.  
What does?  
How you guys reacted. I’ve honestly never seen Penguin look worried.  
Yeah, he’s a pretty stone faced guy on the outside, but more emotional with close ones. So, mainly just Ed and I.  
Yeah.  
Hood?  
What?  
One more thing, that I want to tell you.  
Sure, fire away.  
When me and Penguin go and hunt down this guy, you stay away. I honestly don’t care about your whole hatred of the Joker with this. This is Penguin and me, only. Relay the message to everyone. Do I make myself clear?  
Sure, completely get it. Anyway, I’ve gotta go.  
Alright, bye.  
Bye.

I close the message feed to find Oswald looking at me curiously.  
“Who was that?” He ask curiously.  
“Hood.”  
“What’d he say?”  
“They got a match on the blood test”   
“What?! Who?!”  
“A man named Charles Gaines.”  
“Who’s that?”  
“One of Joker’s men,” I hiss out. He scowls at this.  
“Joker? That psycho did this?” he hisses from behind gritted teeth. I nod my head in affirmation. “Well, we’re getting revenge, correct?” he inquires coldly. I laugh at that, a sharp, humorless bark.  
“Damn right we are,” I reply, eyes flashing dangerously, a grin spreading across my face. “Believe me, once we’re done with Gaines he’s gonna wish he never messed with Ed.” Oswald grins at this.  
“Perfect,” he whispers and we refocus our attention on Ed.


End file.
